ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Taylor Gorrell
Darcel Hello. YRPOtaku169. In case you haven't noticed, your Darcel page needed to be modified. Do not, I repeat, do NOT use the word "Meklord" as the title of a page, but instead use it for the alternate name. Hybrid Shoot. -Response: I currently have no ideas, but believe me, I'm thinking. The hard part is thinking of a Spell/Trap Card to be used to form the Hybrid. Hey there, Gailson here. Sorry it took so long to answer you. I have my own base frame that I made. If you want I can either's send you a copy or you can give me a pic and card profile and I can make it for you. Templates YRPOtaku here. Just find one, go into edit, copy, and paste into your own, editing it accordingly. I prefer the Sengoku Warlords template myself. Just try different color codes until you get it. I would assume that it's (00FF00), the basic green color code. Well, If You Can't Beat Them... Alright. I have good news, and bad news. Good news is that I have finally consented to changing the names of my cards. Bad news is that I have no idea what I did with the original plans for the "Machine Imperial Fleet" cards, and I am still working on the others! However, seeing as though you are more than willing to help, you work on cards, and I will modify them to what my original vision was as best as I can. Deal? Deal. Hopefully the names I give for the Machin series works out. Does Machin stay as the "Emperor" name in your TCG name since no "Meklord Emperor Machin" exists. Actually, I canceled the "Machin" idea. I totally forgot what I was going to do with them! I will keep what you have already created, but I will modify it. Okay. The hard part here is not their effects. The Machin cards would be like LV Monsters. The hard part would be titles. I originally was going to use standard military ranks for the names, but in our terms, General (which you use for the Drei versions) is our highest rank. That leaves seven slots open for titles. Yeesh. If you have any ideas, feel free to wing 'em at me. Okay, never mind that idea, then. I'll go with what you have. And what are these "Ringworld Meklords?" The "Ringworld Meklords" are the "Machine Imperial Fleet" cards. In what I have created, the Meklords originated from a Ringworld located in a pocket dimension. They have spread virally across the Duel Monsters multiverse, infecting and destroying Ener-D-based civilizations as they go, but the originals have evolved into newer forms capable of flight, making them a sort of subspecies. They still focus on anti-Synchro tactics, but they are also swarmers, with a few Xyz Monsters thrown in. Ah, that makes a lot of sense (even though I think the name "Xyz Monsters" is kind of stupid, Exceed sounds cooler). Do the cards with titles like Knight, Spy, etc. have their own variation of the Meklord name, or are they just plain "Meklord"? Well, we have to put up with the name "Xyz". It's actually kinda cool to me, but to each his own. And no, they are all just Meklords, with the title afterwords. BTW, you need to do better with your correcting. All you're doing is changing the name, while I'm giving the cards a complete overhaul. Yeah, I noticed. ^^' Good thing I caught on (although late). The new lore on Irrational Number K: Mute Dragon was from me. I just forgot to log in. ^^' >_< I was going to do that another time, and that's not the kind of effect I was going to use. Okay... I didn't have a clue at all about that. :/ Sorry. I thought it sounded fitting for a "Mute" Dragon. It's fine. Click on the "Remote Dragons" category to find out what kind of effects I meant. But the effects are sooper dooper tawp seekrit until I release them as part of a set. It said "drastic field manipulation and can quickly make events work in the controller's favor". (or something along those lines) Sapping all monsters of their power can't get much more drastic, and being able to make your own monsters keep their power really works in your favor. Letter Mechs What do you need help with? It's mainly names for the non-Fusion mechs. Effects probably won't be that big of a deal since eight of them are Normal Monsters, the Unions are just stat increasers, and the Fusions have a theme with their effects(VWXYZ was card destruction). Taylor Gorrell 03:36, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, just come up with ideas. Find something that inspires you, and work off of it. The Ringworld Meklords were inspired by the Guardians from Duel Masters. I was wondering where you got those names. Okay, I'll try. You know, the original VWXYZ were most likely inspired by the Zords from Power Rangers and their ability to combine into bigger robots. Why don't you find some sets of Zords and base some Letter Mech sets off of them? Ah... that's a good idea! I know one set I'll need to use for one Letter Mech set since it's comprised of six Mechs rather than five. Factorial Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Great job! The Factorial Numbers were for a project of mine, and there was going to be one of each Type! So you just screwed that up big time! >_< And exactly HOW was I supposed to know you planned on one of each Type? Don't snap at me because you gave nobody any info. In case you forgot, on this site, pretty much anything can be edited by anyone. Taylor Gorrell 01:18, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, before I start to seem like an ass, I want to say that I'm sorry. Since the Regular Numbers were pretty much an open forum for additions, I thought the Factorials were as well. My bad, I apologize, and I've already changed the Numbers of the other four. Taylor Gorrell 01:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 01:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) No, no. It's my fault. It's just been one of those days again. You're right. It is an open forum, and I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I was wrong, and I was a real jerk. Would you be willing to forgive me? Again? In exchange, I would love for you to help me with some of the Factorial Numbers. Hey, no sweat, man. It's better to forgive than hold a grudge. :) I'll gladly help you out with the Factorials, but I need to know what Types they all are. I can't tell just by the names, and the Number 2 Factorial (I forget the name, but it was Clockwork) seems to clash with Ally of Justice Prosecutor (I saw the Clockworks, and they all appeared to be Machines). Taylor Gorrell 01:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Teh List Number 1!: Starquake Dragon - WIND/Dragon/Rank 8 Number 2!: Clockwork Harmonia - WIND/Spellcaster/Rank 5 Number 3!: Deepsea Cerberus - WATER/Fish/Rank 4 Number 4!: Flamvell Molticore - FIRE/Aqua/Rank 3 Number 5!: Neo-Voltanis, Divine Champion of Justice - LIGHT/Fairy/Rank 8 Number 6!: Fabled Polyion - LIGHT/Fiend/Rank 1 Number 7!: X-Saber Brink - EARTH/Warrior/Rank 7 Number 8!: Ally of Justice Prosecutor - DARK/Machine/Rank 4 Number 9!: Juggernaut Spider - FIRE/Insect/Rank 6 Number 10!: Helio, Lightsworn Radiance - LIGHT/Pyro/Rank 4 Number 11!: Koa'ki Meiru Ikkidnie - WATER/Beast/Rank 4 Number 12!: Chrononaut - DARK/Psychic/Rank 7 Number 13!: Horned Digihuman Queade - LIGHT/Beast-Warrior/Rank 3 Number 14!: Naturia Fertilizer - EARTH/Rock/Rank 2 Number 15!: Dragunity Caesar - WIND/Winged Beast/Rank 6 Number 16!: Jurrac Sarcos - FIRE/Dinosaur/Rank 4 Number 17!: Rongomant, Dragon of the Ice Barrier - WATER/Sea Serpent/Rank 7 Number 18!: Prince Simorgh of the Mist Valley - WIND/Thunder/Rank 2 Number 19!: Vampire Mindmistress - DARK/Zombie/Rank 5 Number 20!: Worm Zyx - LIGHT/Reptile/Rank 4 Number X!: Hwytukei, Reality Virus - DARK/Plant/Rank 10 Thank you very much, my friend. Some of the more obscure ones (like Starquake Dragon and Chrononaut) might be tough since I don't know where they originate (I have an idea for Starquake), but the rest should be good. That Number X! will be a doozy, no question about that. Taylor Gorrell 02:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I added their Ranks as well. Thanks for that, which means I need to make a change. I had just finished Juggernaut Spider by this time, ehehe. Taylor Gorrell 02:30, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:39, June 21, 2011 (UTC) You don't mind if I edit behind you? Also, something I forgot to mention. The Factorial Numbers are rather picky regarding Xyz Materials. Specific Archetype-related combinations are needed. I welcome those kinds of edits. It saves these cards from being sucky. :) I've picked up on that with the new one I just made. Taylor Gorrell 02:47, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Question. Is Number X!'s name, Hwytukei, an anagram of something, maybe a monster? Taylor Gorrell 03:41, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Answer: It's a pun. Hwy-Tu-Kei. Sound it out and you'll (hopefully) get it. Ohh... now I get it. Very clever. Taylor Gorrell 03:49, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Eh... wanna fill me in on the whole Factorial overhaul? I'm confused here. Taylor Gorrell 00:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Arkanes17 Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:58, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I may be a bit of a jerk, but I support my friends. -Reply from Arkanes17 I fail to understand why when every card that is made goes against any copyrights fot the card game, you care only about other copyrights. Every once of everything here is copyright infringment for using the card bases. Well, obviously, this site must have an agreement of some sorts with the makers of the game, otherwise these card backs wouldn't be used at all. Taylor Gorrell 16:25, July 24, 2011 (UTC) -Well, OK then. Just needed that cleared up - Would I be able to get around that with a disclaimer that all mentions of bleach stuff is property of Tite Kubo? I've never tried it, but my belief is no. This site is pretty picky, so your best bet would be to just not post them here at all. Sorry, pal. Better safe than banned. And remember to sign your posts on Talk pages with four tildes (~) or the Signature button so we know who's who. Taylor Gorrell 02:39, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapters I like your new additions to my Chapter archetype :D Raiburuto - The resident YGO Grammar Nazi 22:14, July 24, 2011 (UTC) No problem, man. Chapters 5-11 might be tough, since I have no idea what effects to use for them aside from the standard ones. Taylor Gorrell 22:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) How it's done Kind of a tough question for me to answer really. Most of the time, I just post them en masse from a backlog of cards I've already thought of, which are sometimes thought of back-to-back. Other times, I just have a brilliant idea or even a daydream that shows me a card and I pre-write it and post it shortly after. The thing is, I never post a card unless I can visualize it, give it a proper effect, and make sure it doesn't have a crap effect. tl;dr: It just comes to me. --Comet Knight 16:20, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Maybe I just don't have that gift. I have good concepts for most, if not all, of my cards (such as the Darkfins using face-down Attack Position), but the effects themselves become tricky aside from standard ones. Taylor Gorrell 16:27, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Anthro Monsters Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:29, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Why yes, I do intend on making cards from those images. They are going to be part of a group called Anthro Monsters. Is it like an Archetype of some sort? They have real Types (such as Aqua), so it isn't a Type, and they have "Effect" on them, so it isn't a secondary Effect Monster Type. These may end up as confusing as the s from the GX manga. Taylor Gorrell 17:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) They are an Archetype of sorts, but with no real support. Instead, THEY are the Support Monsters, mainly for getting out their real-life counterparts and supporting their Archetypes. For example, AlphaMech Replacement Ampersa looks like someone cosplaying as , but she is their equivalent of . Ah... I get it now. Ampersa's creation also gives the AlphaMechs two Prisma-Type cards (the first being A-Substitute Blaster). Taylor Gorrell 18:06, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Sort of. She isn't a Union Monster, but she can not only substitute for any of the basic materials, but also for one of the tiered Fusion Monsters, so you don't have to build a second Tier 1 or 2 to get out a Tier 2 or 3, respectively. Now that makes more sense. It also can fill the Graveyard with Tier 2 Fusions in order to Summon A-to-Z Ultimate Mecha Alpharen easier. Taylor Gorrell 19:45, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You're awesome! 'Twas the least I could do, my friend. Especially since I had no freakin' clue about those Spells and Traps. I still can't figure out what those acronyms mean! ^^' Taylor Gorrell 19:29, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I've forgotten some of them as well! XD But I'll fill in the remaining ones, as well as provide alternate names. Lol. XD We also need to figure out something for those last five Synchros. I can see Leviathan Battleship being a Delta, but that's it. And what does N.T.G. stand for? Taylor Gorrell 19:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) N.T.G. = Nano Tech Genus. New project I'm working on. And my plans for the others are as follows: Battle Beetle is an Accel Synchro. His ATK and DEF will fit the pattern made with the other T.G. Accel Synchros, though I am still contemplating the effect. Cyber Gremlin is a DARK Fiend-Type Synchro Tuner that banishes a card when used to . Super Striker is a powerful EARTH Warrior-Type Level 6 3000 ATK Synchro Monster that can Special Summon a lower Level "T.G." Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck when he leaves the field. Berserker Ghauri is a Vortex Synchro Monster, like Dreadnought, only Level 10. Still working on his effects. And Ghauri, T.G. Dualist is to T.G. Dualist as Teslarc, Knight of Solace is to Knight of Solace. The last three I get, but with Battle Beetle... what pattern is there? I honestly don't see a pattern. Taylor Gorrell 20:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Duel Terminal Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:55, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. In fact, I think the versions you have are even better. However, when I meant "split it up", I meant something different. I will demonstrate with Nanii. Ah, now this is a good plan. Nice. Taylor Gorrell 20:06, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:13, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. It prevents the clutter of multiple versions, and advertises for your series at the same time! Sweeeeeeeet. Is Giga Slayer the only Type change (Pyro to Beast-Warrior) that you'll make, or do Soul Augus and Digamma need one too? Taylor Gorrell 20:15, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 20:31, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Nope. That was the only change. Well im sorry mr. YuGiOh Brillant Guy *SNIGGER* :p Fishybuz 06:26, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Bickuribox Done and done. It felt appropriate to make it a Toon Monster anyway since it was identified as one. Luckily for you, the card amused me enough to want to make it. --Comet Knight 15:57, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, man. I appreciate it. Bickuribox was always one of my favorites from the old days. Taylor Gorrell 16:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Math Is Fun! Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:04, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Got them all right. Kewl. You sure are a fan of Number 13: Siruzi, aren't you? Two Multiplications with it. Taylor Gorrell 03:11, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 04:19, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sort of. If you recall correctly, ZEXAL Fusion is a Spell Card. And each of the Fusions will allow for Spell Counters from the previous stages to be moved to their next stage, as well as Xyz Materials. So they will gain Spell Counters from the fusions. Aaaaah... now I get it. Not bad. I'm trying to think of a Fusion for Number 93: Dark Matter Dragon, but no luck. Taylor Gorrell 04:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Card Name Help Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:13, October 29, 2011 (UTC) What's the name of the Archetype? This card isn't used in an Archetype. The owner Xyzs it with Level 6 Second Mate Jones, Level 5 (increased to 6) Third Mate Locke, and Level 5 (increased to 6) . Taylor Gorrell 21:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 21:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Dread Archfiend Pirate Captain Argentus It references several fictitious captains, such as the Dread Pirate Roberts, Captain Blood, and Lohn John Silver ("argentum" is Latin for silver). I REALLY like that name, but I'm gonna hafta re-tool the effect. Looking back at the stats (those could easily just be switched) and effect, the original stats sound more like a pirate ship than an actual pirate. Taylor Gorrell 21:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Special Numbers Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 02:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) The Factorial Numbers concept isn't working out anymore. Now, what to do with them? Also, the Irrational Numbers are going to be increased to Ranks 9 and 10. You got me with the Factorials, mi amigo. I just helped with 'em. Maybe they'll appear as part of the Artificial Numbers (which are mainly Numbers from this site and official Numbers whose numbers conflict with Numbers in my fics) in my future ZEXAL fic alongside the Multiplication Numbers. Taylor Gorrell 03:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright. You have the gears in my head turning. What will these Artificial Numbers be like? The Artificial Numbers are Numbers created by the main antagonist of the fic I mentioned. The Artificials have the power to dislodge the original Numbers from Astral, which they mostly succeed in doing, Astral keeping only around 40 (though he doesn't lose his memories again). As a result, Yuko Tsukumo, daughter of Yuma and Kotori Tsukumo, and her friends must chase down the remaining original Numbers as well as collecting the 100 Artificial Numbers in order to keep them from doing any more harm. Like I just said, there are 100 Artificials, one for each of the originals. Since some of my Numbers are considered the originals in my fic (such as Paradise and Doruragon), the Artificials of those Numbers are what will eventually be the canon Numbers. Yuko eventually gains ZEXAL Fusion when she unlocks the ZEXAL power that was passed down to her from her parents, and she can then fuse her Numbers. However, the antagonist sees this, and eventually creates copies of his own card, sort of an Artificial ZEXAL Fusion (different name). These cards make their way to people who possess Fusion-compatible Numbers, such as Volcasaurus and Freezerdon, allowing them to make their Fusion forms (Ex. Ragnarex). Taylor Gorrell 03:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hmm...Well, for now, let's concentrate on moving the Factorials to new homes. Also, a few of them will be dropped. Okay then. Getting a new Number for them is basically tossing two dice twice and sticking the results together. Taylor Gorrell 03:24, November 8, 2011 (UTC) You know, I could possibly fit the Irrational Numbers in my fic as the bad-ass "final cards" of the fic. If only they had effects... Taylor Gorrell 04:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:04, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, maybe you could help. Their effects only work 1 time, and require both Xyz Materials, but they are devastating. For example, what do you think Rewind Dragon does? Uh... reverses any destroyed cards and inflicted damage done in the turn (or 2 turns) since activation? Just a thought. Oh, and I had a great idea. Artificial Numbers = bad name. I had a better name: Negative Numbers. Taylor Gorrell 05:08, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! Close. It completely resets things back to your turn before it was summoned, resetting the turn count, the cards, everything, but with itself on the field instead. I like that effect better. I don't know how to put that on the card, though. Mute Dragon has to have something with Anti-Spell/Trap/both, since "mute" is akin to "silence", and Silence is an RPG status condition that prevents magic. Taylor Gorrell 05:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:27, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep. It prevents your opponent from activating any Spells or Trap until your next Standby Phase. .......That's it? Sounds a little... meager for a Rank 9/10, doesn't it? Especially since it takes both Xyz Materials to use. Taylor Gorrell 05:29, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 05:44, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Card effects? That sounds better, but maybe I'm overthinking it. I mean, Gustaph Max has only a 2000-damage-per-turn effect. Granted, 2K at once is a lot. Taylor Gorrell 05:47, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Anagrams Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 03:17, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I suck at anagrams. Crap. Do you know anyone who's good at them? Taylor Gorrell 03:20, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. I thought of something good. XD Taylor Gorrell 03:28, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You guys are free to do that, english is not my native language. So sorry if i caused any trouble to the wikia. And thanks for your helps too. Bakurayuri 09:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, anyway ... Your lightray is a beast too :D Anyway, I have contacted a staff member of this wiki to appoint new admin. Still in progress, though. Bakurayuri 18:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) XYZ Card Excuse me. the XYZ Card wasn't have it in Yugioh Card Maker. I was having the same problem, my friend. Sorry. And remember to sign your posts. Taylor Gorrell 02:36, February 22, 2012 (UTC) OwO Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Holy **** on a **** sandwich with **** on top and a side of extra crispy **** and a **** milkshake!!! I'm an admin!!! WTF do I do?!? One, I Lol'd at your "colorful" language. XD Two, first thing that should be done is getting rid of all those pages sitting on the Candidates for Deletion list. Taylor Gorrell 19:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Certainly! ...As soon as I am done with studying for 3 midterms this week... ...And I figure out how to use my super special awesome admin powers... Well, whatever works. I'm not an admin, so I don't know what to do. Taylor Gorrell 19:39, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Guy Who Clearly Doesn't Understand How This Wiki Works Complaining To Someone Who Does ya' know you suck because of your stupid copyright principles, so swallow my fire. how do you create a cardtable template To the complaining whiner, it's not MY fault that you can't read the rules of this Wiki. Taylor Gorrell 17:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) To the person asking about the template, it's already here on the site. In the "Templates" section of the edit screen, click "Add other templates" and select "CardTable", or "CardTable2" if you're making an Xyz Monster. I hope that helps. ^^ Taylor Gorrell 17:09, March 9, 2012 (UTC) how do i add stuff to the cardtable template, like create white negative for an anti-xyz I have no idea. Sorry, pal. Taylor Gorrell 19:18, March 10, 2012 (UTC) D- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! Should my "D-" archetype have monsters that count as "D-Boyz" in the deck? IDK. That's your choice. Taylor Gorrell 16:58, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:05, April 19, 2012 (UTC) So, how is the archetype? Looks pretty good to me. Taylor Gorrell 18:07, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 18:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I need a bit of help with the archetype. Can we talk on Skype? Templates Personally I feel the templates you're using are a little too clunky, but then again, opinions and all. Geargigurren and its ilk are still not going to happen because copyright. Just a reminder. *shrugs shoulders* It's just a name similarity. Besides, it's not full copyright, so I'm not worried. Taylor Gorrell 04:22, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Quality Star You're welcome! I haven't do much: I just download a 18 pixel version of the Rank Star on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia and I have inverted the colours. I like helping wikis like this. -- 16:44, November 1, 2012 (UTC) wow wow wow wow wow wow wow wow! I have read your stories on FF: you are great! and the DA bonus are incredible! i can't wait for your next stories! -- 22:04, March 8, 2013 (UTC) ^_^ I'm glad to see that I made a new fan. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 22:09, March 8, 2013 (UTC) a big fan! usually i'm not interested to the couples of what i watch or read, but your skyshippings are... ... ... I don't know what to say XD, and the GSTART series is interesting :) oh, and I already know who is the guy at the wedding ;) 11:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The new Decks-hibition really made it obvious now. ;) Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:17, March 12, 2013 (UTC) o_0 OMG WTF ARE YOU SERIOUS?! this is the second plot twist in the same day, and both involving the same characters, no less! this is a ****ing big coincidence! 11:53, March 25, 2013 (UTC) All I can say is "XD". Taylor Gorrell (talk) 11:56, March 25, 2013 (UTC) what I can say is: Vector seems to love hurting Yuma (>_<)talking about Yuma, few days ago i have watched the episode 80 and when it ended I thought: Tori has fought two times for his heart, what would happen if the "Vileverse" (XD) someone was in love with her and had challenged Yuma to get her love? you say that you can think about it after the NS99? 16:46, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ... ... ... ... also you love hurting Yuma... HOW YOU CAN THINK SUCH THINGS?! -- 08:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It helps move the plot along. Trust me, Vector's gonna get what he deserves in the end. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:19, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I hope so... really, you are a evil genius! evil, but still genius XD -- 16:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Uhm... things start to get really mysterious... listen, can I have the permission to make small "improvements" to the pages of your cards? :) -- 20:31, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, watch what i have found: http://cs.sankakucomplex.com/data/2f/e9/2fe919e7df7bad184ae82d403222a541.jpg it would be an excellent cover for your YGO 4D, don't you think? -- 19:14, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The link isn't working. Any way you can get the cover to me another way? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 19:17, May 6, 2013 (UTC) here, http://oi49.tinypic.com/iwon5v.jpg same image on another site -- 13:45, May 7, 2013 (UTC) First Contact Yeah, sorry. I'm don't know much about the manners around here. It's just that I was making the template and I felt like the card would be perfect there. Again, sorry for doing it without permission. But, thanks for welcoming me.RankUpMagic212 (talk) 04:23, November 15, 2012 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 Hey man I'm new here and see your active a lot and wanted to say hi--True-Clown-Prince (talk) 14:55, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Look, stupid wiki made me refresh so I wasn't stuck so I lost all progress and when that happens I am no longer in the mood to write the whole thing. Anyways I need you're help. Have you ever RPed? Kurobina (talk) 16:57, February 9, 2013 (UTC) No. Why? Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Permission Because Winter Paradise involves your Number 13, I want to know if I have permission to create the Cross Number or not, and if I do, I presume Paradise-based Cross Numbers follow a simliar pattern? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 01:18, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Well, I don't see why not. ^_^ And yes, Cross Numbers involving 13 have a certain name style: They go "Devoted _______ Empress _________ Love". Taylor Gorrell (talk) 01:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :o) RankUpMagic212 (talk) 01:59, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 I need your opinion on Winter Paradise's effects: ● : Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; Place 1 Ice Counter on each monster on the field, except this card. Monsters with Ice Counters cannot attack or change Battle Positions. ● Number 13: Paradise: During either player's Battle Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material and target 1 "Utopia" Monster in your Graveyard; This card gains ATK equal to half of the original ATK of the targeted monster. I picked these effects to differentiate them from their support-based origins. YOu think these are fine? RankUpMagic212 (talk) 02:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Cross Number effects always stay similar to the effects of their original counterparts. Check the others for examples. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 02:41, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Alright, how about these effects: ● : When this card destroys a monster by battle, you can attach the destroyed monster to this card as an Xyz Material. ● Number 13: Paradise: When this card battles an opponent's monster, you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; This card cannot be destroyed by battle until the End Phase of the turn this effect was activated. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 03:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 Change the No. 13 effect to work with any monster, and we're good. It can always be tweaked later. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:12, March 25, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to create a Paradise-based Chaos Number. Just wanted you to know RankUpMagic212 (talk) 16:13, March 27, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 I'm guessing it's a Rank-Up Number (like Utopia Ray V). That's fine. ^_^ Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:18, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Giving you a heads-up, I'm going to make Decklists of some of the characters in your universe (like Takashi and Tokunosuke) RankUpMagic212 (talk) 16:42, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RankUpMagic212 That's good by me. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Figured i'd ask Even if it's not needed, i decided i might aswell check - Do you mind if i make a couple composition monsters here and there? I'll credit you in someway if you want.Galnoth64 (talk) 01:21, April 3, 2013 (UTC) That's fine. Make sure you read up on how a Composition Monster is made before you do anything, though. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 01:40, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Alright, will do, and thanks :D EDIT: well, it's a little over the top if you ask me but hell, i made one, mind giving it a look?Galnoth64 (talk) 05:11, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Aside from card text problems, the new Composition actually looks pretty good. You've got a good hang of it. Taylor Gorrell (talk) 14:17, April 3, 2013 (UTC) xD, thanks; text was never really my strong suit anyhow Galnoth64 (talk) 14:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Kanji Say T, can you do me a favor and give Number 57.5: Scroll of Doom's Haiku an appropiate Japanese name? ou seem to have such an artistic way with the original naming scheme. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:35, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I might be able to think of something. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 03:40, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man, and I answered your question of FF. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 03:43, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Nicely done, sir. Very nicely done. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 04:20, May 12, 2013 (UTC) CXyz But what if I want them to have names like DFCG? Which can be said for Tomato Emperor, Sumo Dog, Dark Photon, and Digvorzhak? What I'm aiming for with Digvorzhak is similar to what Ghost Rider did to a bucket-wheel in his movie, but in a robotic form. Dub/TCG wise the idea would be covered by Digvorzhak keeping its original name, but original/OCG wise, it would be a DFCG. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 22:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) No, Taylor, your input was good. It explained some things. Thing is, who are we to say Legend Arthur and DFCG are no good just because their names are close to their original forms. A card's name doesn't determine everything, it's all the parts of the card together. Just because a card has a powerful effect, but a crappy name, doesn't the card isn't still useful. Thing is, Digvorzhak's name is staying the same mainly because I don't know what else to use because I have no clue what his name means. Plus the name itself is cool. Dieci on the other hand, I need help with. I want to take it from ten to one, but uno is a lame name. So it's as is until I can find something, unless you or Y-Tak have ideas. --Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 23:49, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. Sorry you ended up getting dragged into this. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:01, May 13, 2013 (UTC) It might've given me a headache, but at least everything got resolved. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:03, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Amen to that. If only the folks on the parent wiki could get along like we do. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 00:08, May 13, 2013 (UTC) This might help me Taylor Taylor, I saw the message you dropped to me and that will help me in my future works and when making talk pages, starting from now. Also I want to make more archetypes from you. I expect more. I saw your fanfics on the website with the same name, and I was really amazed especially with G-START (the Numbershots are good as well but G-START reaches perfection). Also, I sent many messages to other admins today (17/5/13) but I wanted to leave to you. You can see here a template for an archetype I REALLY want other REALLY Big Contributors (like you, RK, Ytak and RUM212) to create new pages on that archetype (like you did with Battlin' Boxers, Hands, Umbralis and Enthusiastics). I think I wrote to an experienced guy who wrote a history on that wiki. What 'bout that? Nick13Argos (talk) 13:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) George's fault Thnx about the redirect. My friend (UtopiaGeorge) did those cards. Keep on making the Tachyon Dragon archetype. Also plz help me building the Attack/Effect Name Spells (I added your Shadow Gain into the Template, that's why I'm choosing you and not another of the wikia's admins because of the history). You can see the template right now. Argument if you touch again my deck list i promise that i will destroy you mr sluuger fucking admin ok i dont do anything in your deck works ok you havent the right to touch my works ok dont make me right a mesage again UtopiaGeorge (talk) 16:03, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the Baryons Taylor, 1st up: Why not thank me for placing some random sets (eg Spirit Golems, Crystals, Baryons, Mechani-Walkers) you made into a template? 2ndly: Sorry for placing the GKNK template along with the Baryons you made. I know it is something like I made cards you have the copyrights but in most cards (with the only exception of the uncategorized cards) I placed the GKNK template along with the existing one (Just like in RK777's contribs and like your oldest contribs). But i have something more. Why not making an archetype page for the Baryons and Spirit Golems since I left the template with a Red Link. Nick13Argos (talk) 15:29, June 5, 2013 (UTC) 1. Yeah... Really sorry about that. I never really noticed that much. Thanks. 2. That was probably an oversight right there with your template. Perhaps I'll make those pages soon so people can add if they want. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 15:42, June 5, 2013 (UTC) If I may jump into this, I only put my personal template on the cards I made, not those I edited. It's like signing your name on a homework assignment. You don't put your name on other people's work. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 17:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC) NICK NEEDS HELP!!!!!!!! Hey, Taylor, 1) Plz make my template (search it: GKNK) and make it like your user template (with EXACTLY the same stats as in those you can see, of course). I wanted to make it easier for the other users around wiki. 2) Go for the 5,000 edits. 3) How to make templates like this: Template:Fire Fists and Fire Formations ? Plz I REALLY wanted to do it, OR answer to this in order to leave the rest to me to make the 1st thing told. 4) Make the Aurora archetype. It seems to be sooooooooo cool but the template has red links that I HATE!!! I expect much from you. '' ''Hope you answer soon. Nick13Argos (talk) 12:37, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I'll see what I can do for you. When it comes to the third one, I have to ask: What were you planning for a Template like that? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Taylor, I just want, in every page I make, to make a template which showcases EVERYTHING of my contributions, or the majority of them (for example, 80-90%). You can see it here: Template:GKNK plz make it, That template seems cool, especially for sets with a bunch of sub-members that the new template doesn't provide. Why not giving me some instructions? Nick13Argos (talk) 16:13, June 7, 2013 (UTC) I fixed up your template to match mine. Hope you like it. ^_^ Oh, and back to this: "3) How to make templates like this: Template:Fire Fists and Fire Formations ? Plz I REALLY wanted to do it, OR answer to this in order to leave the rest to me to make the 1st thing told." What kind of Archetype were you planning for a Template like this? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 16:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Taylor, I am planning on a couple of archetypes with many sub-sets (like or, your Template:KOAL). The new template is much used by everyone but it isn't that useful in such cases. Nick13Argos (talk) 17:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, that's easy. You know how the bars for "Monsters", "Spells", etc. are made? You just need to copy and paste one of those bars and put it where you need it to go, then replace what the copied bar's headline was with the headline you want. The only reason Y-Tak's Fire Fists/Formation template has multiple colors is because of the whole "multicolored flame" theme of the Fire Fists. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 17:44, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Time judges if you help me. But, Taylor, how can you make the stats for the characters? Plz answer me Nick13Argos (talk) 18:00, June 7, 2013 (UTC) It's not hard. Stats are basically how old they are, how tall, how much they weigh, what job they have, etc. The rest of the page is appearance, biography, personality, and Deck. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 18:12, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Taylor, do you use a template or a table to do all these because I am preparing for a new character but I don't want to do amateur-like pages. Nick13Argos (talk) 08:54, June 8, 2013 (UTC)